


Sunset Season

by spookiist



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, FLUFF!!, Mild Cursing, Miraculous Ladybug PV, Theme Parks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22047394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookiist/pseuds/spookiist
Summary: Felix has several business meetings in New York that he needs to attend, so he brings Claude along with him. A few interesting things happen on his first day there, including meeting an old acquaintance, going to a theme park (despite being on a plane for 12 hours), eating cotton candy for the first time, and organizing a last-minute sleepover.
Relationships: Allegra/Claude (Miraculous Ladybug), Bridgette/Félix (Miraculous Ladybug)
Kudos: 33





	Sunset Season

**Author's Note:**

> hi there !! this is my first ever miraculous ladybug fic, and this is also a gift for officialladynoirette on tumblr !!

Felix caught himself painting the sky again. He somehow never gets tired of it, filling the sky with beautiful warm colors just as the sun begins to set. It was something he always looked forward to. The scenery is just so calming. The blending of colors, the aesthetically pleasing view, the way his canvas feels as soft as the clouds when his paintbrush comes into contact with it. Everything about the experience is simply fascinating and magical. 

It’s also something he does to pass the time. Since he grew up without a mother and his father is only home at night time because of work, he’s often alone. Sure he’s got friends, but they’re usually busy as well. He hangs out a lot with his best friend Claude. Claude isn’t as busy as everyone else, and probably never sleeps. The two are nearly inseparable. Their other friend, Allegra—who also happened to be Claude’s girlfriend, had to move away to study at a different university that would give her better opportunities.

Felix finished his painting and placed his supplies back in the box, making sure to bring his canvas with him. It was still wet with paint, so he made sure to hold it carefully. He left his easel in the field and walked back home. He never brings it back inside knowing that he’ll be back to paint there anyways. The field was part of their land since his family owned several plots of land around the area—especially near their custom-built mansion. 

It didn’t take long for him to get back home. Surprisingly, his father got home before him. Which is strange considering the fact that his father normally gets home at around 18:00, and it was only 16:21. 

“Father, I didn’t expect you to be home so soon.” 

His father hummed in acknowledgment, busying himself with the paperwork that needed to be finished by tomorrow morning. “Yes, well I had to be home to see my son leave, don’t I?” 

“I won’t be gone for too long, just a couple of business meetings to attend to.” He was young, some might say that he’s too young to be making big decisions for their company, but his father trusted him. 

“Make sure you don’t lose Claude in the big city, alright? Heaven knows that boy is terrible with directions.” He patted his son on the shoulder, who shared a laugh with him. 

If he were to be honest, it was going to be difficult to adapt to the new surroundings. He lived in Italy for almost 6 years and enjoyed the provincial life that Paris could not give him. Although he had a choice to live in a less populated area in France, he preferred to leave the country in hopes of starting anew. 

Now, he and his friend would be taking a flight to New York City. He despised the place knowing how loud and chaotic the city could get. He had a feeling Claude would fit just fine with his lively personality. 

Speaking of, the doorbell rang and Felix opened the door knowing exactly who was outside. There stood Claude who had with him two suitcases and a duffel bag on top of each suitcase. Felix was just about to comment on how Claude must’ve packed for a 2-week trip, but his father ordered them both to start putting their things in the car.

As Felix struggled with bringing his things down the stairs, Claude chatted with Felix’s father. He told him about how difficult it is to get Felix to talk to other people and how awkward he gets during any sort of social interaction. They spent about 20 minutes laughing and sharing stories, which was just enough time for Felix to sort things out. 

After taking one last look at his things, he returned to the living room where Claude and his father are. He nudged his friend in the ribs and gestured to the car. Getting the message, Claude took his things with him and put them in the car. 

Just like every scene wherein a person leaves, they couldn’t leave without at least one emotional moment. “I won’t let you down,” Felix said as he turned to his father.

“I know you won’t,” He smiled and pulled the two boys into a quick hug. “Claude, you take care of my son. You can be his babysitter or something.”

“Of course, Mr. Agreste, sir!” Claude gave a salute and pretended to have a serious look on his face. He couldn’t hold the seriousness and had to laugh for a few seconds as Felix looked at his father with a clearly offended expression on his face. 

Once they were all done with their goodbyes, it was time for Felix and Claude to leave. Felix’s father waved goodbye to the two boys until they were out of sight, wiping a few tears here and there. 

Meanwhile, Felix won’t stop asking if they had left something back at home. His friend constantly tried to reassure him that they didn’t leave anything behind but stopped trying once he realized that Felix will not shut up at all. 

It took nearly an hour for them to get to the airport. Once their flight was called, they brought their bags with them and went through the gate. They waited a while for the plane, keeping themselves occupied by using their phones. When people started to board the plane, they gathered their things and boarded the plane as well. Upon entering the plane, they were greeted by the flight attendants and looked for their seats in business class. It was going to be a long flight so Felix decided to sleep for a bit whilst Claude watched some horror movies. The classics, of course.

Their 12-hour flight consisted of sleeping, eating, sleeping again, maybe watch a movie but fall asleep halfway through, then eat again. Overall, it was boring, especially with the limited amount of things one could do whilst inside a plane. The worst part was that their flight was taking forever.  
A couple more hours later, Claude was awoken by his friend, who was woken up by the sound of the pilot speaking. They then exited the plane and hailed a cab, but had a bit of an issue with their luggage since their things would hardly fit in the tiny cab. Apparently, no problem was too difficult for Felix to solve. He laid down the suitcases horizontally inside the cab below the seat and filled the backseat with the rest of the bags. The other bags that didn’t fit were placed inside the trunk. Claude sat in the back with the bags and Felix sat in the front to give directions to the driver. Soon enough, they were on their way to their new place. 

No house was too expensive for them either. Felix’s father got them a huge house that was slightly further away from the busier streets. It was smaller than Felix’s home back in Italy, but it was certainly too big for just the two of them. 

Claude dashed right in, letting his luggage follow behind him as he excitedly ran around and admired their new living space. Felix went straight to the bedrooms. He wasn’t exactly sure which floor had the bedrooms so he had to figure that out. He first checked the third floor, since it seemed to be a reasonable floor to have the bedrooms. And he was right. He claimed the biggest one and began to unpack. He made sure it felt as close to home as possible, even moving some of the furniture to imitate his room as best he can. 

The unpacking didn’t take long since he packed his things according to category. Right after all that was done, he decided to take a well-deserved nap. Meanwhile, Claude had decided to pick a room before continuing his adventures. He chose the second largest bedroom and messily placed his belongings into wherever the hell he wanted to put them in. He did sort them into different categories but was too lazy to actually make sure his things were placed properly. It didn’t matter, he wanted to go look at the different rooms more than he wanted to make his room look pretty. After fucking up his room, he went back down to the kitchen to make himself some tea. He sped it up by taking advantage of technology and continued with the “tour”. Basically, he pretended to be the tour guide and be the tourist as well. 

Eventually, the tour came to an end and Claude sat down on the recliner couch with his nearly empty mug of green tea. Everything was too silent, which meant Felix had probably fallen asleep. He didn’t know what else to do, after having explored every nook and cranny in their new house. Just then, to his surprise, the doorbell rang. He didn’t know whether to answer it or not since they did not know anyone around the area yet, but he had nothing else better to do so he decided to go see who’s visiting. He opened the door and, lo and behold, there stood his girlfriend, Allegra. 

“Hiya Claude, I brought cookies!”

“Holy shit, Allegra, I’ve missed you!” Claude hugged her and spun her in the air. “Hold on, how did you know where we would be staying at?”

“I have a tracking device on you.” She said in a sarcastic tone. Claude’s eyes widened in horror. Allegra let out a laugh, pinching her boyfriend’s cheeks. “Felix texted me the address! I wanted to surprise you.”

Claude let Allegra in and the two sat down on the couch. He let Allegra tell him stories about what has been going on in her life so far, and Claude told Allegra all about the shit that had happened back at home. Their loud voices must’ve disturbed Felix ‘cause they heard a loud thump coming from upstairs. 

They spotted Felix walking down the stairs with his hair all messy and looking exceptionally tired. 

“Woah there, Felix. You want a cookie?” Allegra held out an open container filled with sweet chocolate chip cookies, her specialty.

“That would be nice.” 

As they were chatting about things, Allegra’s phone rang and both Felix and Claude were curious to see who was calling. She gave them an apologetic look as she answered the call.

“Remember the newly opened theme park I was talking about?” Bridgette said through the phone, having it on speaker since she was fixing her shoelaces.

“Yeah, what about it?” Allegra asked, having a feeling that she knew where this conversation was headed. She was not a fan of those horror mazes Bridgette was so fond of.

“Well, Allan and I bought some tickets! I’ve actually planned this with Claude beforehand since you mentioned that he and his friend would be staying in the city for a while.” 

She turned to Claude with a confused look. She wasn’t aware that they knew each other but knowing Claude and Bridgette, they seem like they would be great friends. 

“You know Bridgette?” She asked Claude, who shrugged in response. 

“She contacted me because she wanted to know—and her words, not mine—who her bff’s boyfriend is and if said boyfriend is treating her well.” Allegra seemed embarrassed and was about to scold Bridgette, but Claude quickly reassured her. “All is good, don’t worry.” 

“Let me just settle a few things and we’ll be there.” She replied, giving Felix a knowing look. He won’t be able to make excuses to stay home this time. 

“Great! Meet us at Cafe Noir, we need a ride.” 

Allegra ended the call, and Bridgette went to go grab some snacks while waiting. Allan knew the owner of the cafe and started a conversation with her, leaving Bridgette to keep herself from getting bored. She pondered on getting a drink, but she figured that milkshakes can wait. She’s gotta give a good first impression to Claude and his friend. Bridgette ordered a blueberry cheesecake and scrolled through Twitter. 20 minutes isn’t that long, so she just sat there eating her blueberry cheesecake, looking at the door once in a while. 

Apparently, they got caught in traffic so it turned into a 30-minute wait, but Bridgette and Allan didn’t mind. Allegra arrived with a guy who looked around their age, holding a tumbler that most likely contained tea. Allegra excitedly ran up to Bridgette, and she knew exactly just what Allegra wanted. She took a forkful of her blueberry cheesecake and fed it to Allegra, who happily thanked her in return. 

Bridgette then realized that she hasn’t even properly introduced herself to Allegra’s boyfriend. Stepping forward, she held out her hand for Claude to shake. “It’s good to finally meet you in person. I’m Bridgette.” 

Claude tilted his head and raised an eyebrow. “You’re a lot shorter than I expected… you don’t look threatening at all.” Bridgette narrowed her eyes and squeezed Claude’s hand, causing him to yelp in pain.

She smirked. “I’m not known as the tiny terror for nothing.” 

“This is Felix, he’s not great at socializing,” Claude said to Bridgette, gesturing to his friend. Felix glared at him.

Surprisingly, Felix spoke. “We’ve met. We went to the same school back when I was still living in Paris.” 

Bridgette was about to object but realized that this was the Felix she obsessed over back then. “I hardly even recognized you! Still as antisocial as ever, I see.” 

“And you’re still as annoying as ever.” Felix rolled his eyes. 

Bridgette smiled and put her hand on Felix’s shoulder. “I like my men like I like my coffee—cold.” 

“Ew, she drinks iced coffee?” Claude whispered to Allan. 

“Disappointing, I know. She drinks iced coffee every morning.” Allan whispered back to Claude. 

The tiny terror, otherwise known as Bridgette, glared at the two with the fiery anger of a thousand suns. 

Allegra decided to stop hell from rising by ending this segment of their conversation. “Anyways, Felix and Claude this is Allan, Allan this is Felix and Claude. He’s better than Bridgette. Now, let’s get in the car!” 

Claude and Bridgette raced each other to the car, yelling at each other. Both wanted to sit at the front, but only one would reign supreme. Bridgette ended up getting there first. Claude sadly admitted defeat. Huffing, he sat in the back with Felix and Allan. They were using Allegra’s car so she was the designated driver. 

The car ride consisted of Claude, Allegra, and Bridgette belting out the lyrics to the songs in Frozen 2, whilst Felix and Allan had a decent conversation. Felix found that Allan was better company than the others. Allan was chill and specialized in music and music was something Felix was experienced in. Though they preferred different genres, they still had a meaningful conversation.

Due to traffic, it almost took them an hour to get there. Since both Claude and Felix still haven’t adjusted to the time of day, they felt that it was best to avoid certain rides like rollercoasters and such. 

“Looks like it’s your first time at a theme park.” Bridgette joked to Felix, nudging him with her elbow. 

“It is, actually.” 

Bridgette looked at him in disbelief. She could not believe that he had never experienced going to a theme park. She then made it her duty to show Felix all the cool stuff there, starting with the horror mazes. 

“I’m going to the spooky area! Who’s coming with?” 

“We’re going to ride rollercoasters!” Allegra said as she pointed to the left.

“I’ll be playing games,” Allan said. He wasn’t fond of rides, but would probably join them later on. 

“Alrighty then, Felix, you’re coming with me!” Bridgette dragged Felix to their first horror maze, which was themed after haunted houses. The line wasn’t too long, and six people entered at a time. 

Immune to most of the scares, Bridgette started a conversation. “So, how’ve you been?”

Felix scoffed. Out of all the places they would have a proper conversation at, it was at a haunted house maze. “Good, I suppose. Better without your annoying self.” 

“Aren’t you a charmer,” Bridgette said sarcastically. “Still a renaissance man then?”

“I’d-” he jumped backwards a little due to being frightened by a passing actor. He composed himself before continuing where he left of. “I’d hope so.” 

This maze was a quick one and they were out after 3 minutes. Bridgette wasn’t done yet, though. She dragged Felix onto the next one, and it had a significantly longer line than the last one. 

“You paint, right?” Bridgette asked as they waited in line.

“How do you know?” 

“Answering a question with a question. A classic. You used to forget your sketchbook in the library all the time.” 

“Sometimes.”

They finally got to the front and 10 people were let in. 

“The trick here is that they don’t start early. Give it a few seconds, and actors will start popping out but can’t touch you.” Bridgette told Felix, who she noticed seemed a little tense after the last maze.

“I figured.” 

Bridgette frowned. The most she had gotten from him was a sentence or two. 

“Did you know I had a crush on you back then?” She asked casually.

“You were way too obvious.” Felix looked straight ahead, avoiding eye contact. “Everyone knew. I didn’t like you back then because you had the voice of a mouse and the height of one as well. Glad to see nothing changed, though.” 

“So you like me now, huh?” She teased playfully, paying no mind to the ‘insults’ because she knew he didn’t mean them. 

“I’d say more tolerable than before.” He yawned. It wasn’t that late yet, but the flight really messed with him. 

After that maze, they received a text from Allegra to meet her and Claude at the food court. They checked a map of the theme park and saw that the food court was quite far from where they were. 

Upon encountering a cotton candy stand, she left Felix for a second to buy two. She offered the other to Felix, which he took from her hesitantly. 

“I’ve never tried cotton candy before.” 

“You what?!” Bridgette asked with a mouthful of cotton candy. “Go on then, try it!”

Felix stared at it for a second before taking a small piece and putting it in his mouth. “Too sweet.” He commented.

“Of course it’s sweet, it’s candy.” Bridgette rolled her eyes. 

It took them a while to get to the food court, especially since Bridgette kept getting distracted by the smallest things. By the time they got there, Allan and Allegra were chatting and eating some sort of pie whilst Claude was fast asleep with his head on Allegra’s shoulder.

“Took you guys long enough,” Allegra said with a smirk. 

“If only someone here didn’t get distracted by everything,” Felix began, gesturing to Bridgette. “we would have gotten here sooner.” 

“Sounds like you two got your shit sorted out. We should probably head home, Claude’s heavy.” 

Their seating arrangements in the car were changed slightly since Allegra couldn’t drive with a sleepy Claude refusing to let go of her. Felix offered to drive. There were fewer cars around that time so the drive back didn’t take as long as it did before. 

Claude then suggested that they should all stay at his and Felix’s place for the night, to which Felix agreed to. Allan, Allegra, and Bridgette were fine with it as long as they could get a couple of their things first. Allan gave Felix the directions to where the three of them stayed, which apparently wasn’t too far from where they lived. 

Once they had the things they needed, Felix drove to their place and parked the car in the garage. 

As Claude and Allegra built a huge pillow fort in the living room, Felix went to the kitchen to get some water. It’s been a while since he’s enjoyed the company of other people. Bridgette went to the kitchen as well and got some water. She’s had far too many sweets that day. 

“You’ve got a nice place.” She said, leaning against the counter. 

“I suppose.” He replied, staring at his glass of water.

“Something wrong?” Bridgette asked, eyes filled with concern. 

“The city’s filled with noise, it’s something I’m not quite used to.”

“You’ll manage,” This side of Felix was not something she’s quite used to. He looked lost in thought, and she figured a distraction would probably help. “Maybe you could show me some of your paintings? It’s been a while since I painted, and I still haven’t mastered the techniques.” 

“I could just give you the smaller pieces. I have a lot and I never know where to put them.” 

Bridgette smiled and uttered a quiet “thanks” as Felix headed up to the third floor where his room was. He opened one of his suitcases that kept his smaller paintings and took about 5 of them. He went back down to the kitchen where Bridgette still was, except this time she was sitting on the counter. 

He handed over the canvases to her. “I’m quite proud of these. I could show you the larger pieces tomorrow morning if you want, there’s some kind of story hidden behind a few of them.” 

“That would be nice.” She told him. Felix yawned, feeling a little sleepy. “It’s getting late, let’s get back to the others.” Bridgette carefully placed the painted canvases down on the counter, which she would retrieve the next morning. 

There in the living room, the other three were watching a romantic comedy which neither Felix nor Bridgette knew the title of. They managed to build a fort that covered almost the entirety of the living room. Bridgette sat down next to Claude, and Felix sat down next to Bridgette. 

“What took you guys so long? We’re like, a quarter into the movie.” Allegra said. 

“Kitchen.” Felix simply replied. 

Claude grinned at him. “See, I told you I could get you to socialize!”

“You didn’t tell me anything,” Felix said, crossing his arms. 

“Oh, I must’ve told your father then. I’ll call him first thing in the morning and tell him about how well his son is doing so far! He’s going to be so proud of me that I will become the ultimate best son!” 

Felix rolled his eyes at that as the other three laughed at Claude. 

The rest of the night was spent watching whatever movie Allegra wanted to watch. Felix was the first to fall asleep, next was Claude, then Allan. Bridgette said something along the lines of “men are weak and have succumbed to the inevitable need for sleep” but was betrayed by a yawn. 

Once Bridgette had fallen asleep, Allegra decided that she should turn off the tv. The only problem was that Claude was heavy and he was using Allegra as a pillow. She had to wake Bridgette up and ask her to turn off the tv, who grumpily did as asked. 

That night, Felix slept peacefully in the midst of the city’s noise. It turns out, maybe New York can be tolerable.


End file.
